


It’s Not That Deep

by xiundles



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Christmas, Lingerie, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiundles/pseuds/xiundles
Summary: Baekhyun gets Minseok a special Christmas Eve gift and may have enjoyed it more than Minseok did.Aka I just wanted to write porn leave me alone.





	It’s Not That Deep

“One more won’t hurt I have like 3 hours ‘til he’s home...” the procastinating goof trailed off to himself, clicking on another bewildering ‘funny corgi vine compilation’ that he’d probably already watched. His eyes briefly wandered to the right hand corner of the screen as a video he’d already seen played, causing a chain reaction of him pausing, panicking, and scooting away from the desktop.

7:34 P.M 12/24/17

He made a gross choked gasp and jumped out of the slightly broken rolling chair (slightly broken via attacking Minseok’s lap while he was doing work and putting too much weight on the cheap thing when Baekhyun got frisky). It squeaked and he stumbled, exasperated. Baekhyun grabbed fistfuls of his hair and looked around the room in a frenzy,  
‘Twenty six minutes until his shift is over, that means I have to prepare his gift in less than thirty minutes.’ He thought as he gulped down his anxiety before it came right back.  
“I can do this!” He announced to no one, marching into kitchen to grab his local tape dispenser and sharpies for the present he loosely prepared.  
Baekhyun slid into their quarters, tossing the supplies on their bed and heading under the bed to fetch more goods. He blindly grabbed at nothing before getting fed up and whining while heading completely under the bed. He snatched the large roll and the ‘present’ and made his way out. While he shimmied away from the claustrophobic space he didn’t forget to smack his head on the metal box spring, causing a loud groan and a premature headache. When he escaped completely he stood slowly, a hand on his head as soon as he dropped off the rest of the items on the bed. He cradled himself and sulked for a moment before remembering the time, alerting back to his panicked state while the headache grew. He had wine to fix that anyways. Baekhyun wiped the minimal sweat building on his forehead with the back of his hand and huffed. “This better be a good gift...” He mumbled to himself, sliding wrapping paper on the comforter and hastily slapping the gift on top of it, cutting a sloppy oversized strip of it with too much pride.  
‘He outta marry me, I’m such a good boyfriend’ his ego rang as he attempted to smoothly wrap the present, still way too cocky about the end result with a crooked label reading:

To: Minnie <3  
From: The boy in front of you

‘Clever. I’m so good.’ He smirked at the final product, wowing at the crinkles and obvious tape pieces everywhere.  
“What’s next?” He pondered, glancing around the room for inspiration, his heart quickening at the digital clock on their nightstand.

7:49 P.M

He left their room and set the gift on their dining table, trying a few different angles out until satisfied at how it looked from where he was.  
He prepared the wine he had in mind and chugged his glass for courage before pouring another and setting it close to Minseok’s, leaving him a bit flushed at the final steps.  
Baekhyun practically danced around the house, dimming close lights and turning off others to make the house only lit by their festive decorations and the infamous tree. The final step was now in action as he slipped back into their bedroom, engaging in full festive freaky Baekhyun mode.

The sound of a struggling door knob was his signal, he skipped over to the door and tried to hide the grin on his face, posing in a sultry manner in front of the door before it opened with a creak.  
Minseok jiggled the key out of the knob and shut the door behind him while taking a look at the sight before him.  
Recently, Baekhyun had made a few suggestions to their sex life, they’d done it all really, the verse couple tried everything under the son that tickled their prostates and made their balls swell. One thing they’d yet to both do was specifically a Christmas lingerie look. Minseok had spoiled Baekhyun a couple days prior by slipping into bed with only a silky red robe and those matching long cotton socks Baekhyun insisted he’d buy. “They’d make your calves look delectable.” He’d said with a lip bite that Minseok couldn’t resist, and rubbed Baekhyun’s body down to relief the stress of work, only to end up riding his strong hips on the overworked man until his frustrations were released inside of Minseok, but now it was Baekhyun’s turn to give Minseok a festive surprise, and when better than Christmas Eve?  
Minseok got the idea Baekhyun had in mind pretty fast. He dropped off his work bag next to the door and locked it behind himself, still eyeing the boy before him as he changed poses for him.  
Baekhyun stood flaunting himself in a transparent gown like robe similar to Minseok’s, but it was hard to focus on that when right below his tied off skinny waist was a crimson laced thong just barely holding the already half hard boy in there. The robe loosely draped over one of his shoulders as he cocked his head towards his exposed clavicle. The glittery LED reindeer ears topped the whole thing off and they shifted slightly when he moved. He blinked slowly at the man suddenly loosening his tie and tearing it off, making sure he’d get a good look at the new glitter eye makeup he tried out. It was messy, but the way Minseok stared at him was worth it. As Minseok finished with the tie he worked on his collar bottons, only to be stopped by Baekhyun’s soft hands on his, dragging them down his chest.  
“So eager Minseok...” he commented, moving his eyes to meet the other’s.  
Minseok smirked when the other grew shy, locking their hands while he got a final look at his boyfriend.  
“Are you my present this year?” He asked, moving in and dropping a hand to grab the side of his neck while he kissed down his cheek and to his shoulder, nibbling gently on him.  
“One of them.” He replied, using his now free hand to feel down his boyfriend’s built back, he always had a thing for his muscles no matter what size he was.  
Minseok leaned back up and kissed Baekhyun without a warning, devouring his mouth like a hot meal and Baekhyun desperately tried to resist so he wouldn’t spoil the gift early.  
He pulled away flushed and tried to calm himself down while Minseok gave him a questioning look.  
“I have an actual gift too.” Baekhyun said.  
Minseok got off of him with one last kiss to his cheek and rolled up his sleeves.  
Baekhyun recollected himself and readjusted his shifted headband.  
“How was work?”  
Minseok kicked off his shoes and raised his brows at the other, “Working today got me a good bonus actually!” He replied  
Baekhyun felt proud, he was slightly upset he’d been alone all eve, but that gave him time to prepare the gift despite his late approach to such.  
“Good, more money the merrier.” He grinned, “I got us some wine on the table if you’d join me.” He offered Minseok a gentle hand, melting into his touch when the rougher skin met his.  
Baekhyun walked him over and met his hand to his lips for a few not so innocent kisses before dropping it. Minseok slid into a chair and eyed the bundle of wrapping paper and glasses before him, amused.  
“You didn’t have to...”  
“As your boyfriend, yes I did Minseok. Open it up!” He suggested and fit himself next to him, resisting sitting on his lap so it wouldn’t give away the surprise.  
Minseok gave him a curious look and drank a large gulp of wine before grabbing the present in its awkward shape.  
He read over the label and snickered, “Real creative this year Baekhyun.” He joked, tearing into the paper while Baekhyun watched him closely with loving yet hungry eyes.  
He shifted in his seat and held a moan back when he saw Minseok’s reaction to the gift.  
In his hand was a remote.  
Just a remote.  
“Baekhyun...” he muttered, observing it. He looked up at the other and experimentally pressed the up arrow on it once.  
Baekhyun bit down on his lip harshly and hid his face in his hands as the toy deep inside of him began vibrating gently.  
“Is it inside of you?” Minseok asked him and moved Baekhyun’s hands away, twirling a piece of his hair in his fingers  
Before Baekhyun could respond Minseok pressed the arrow again, moving away from the other. Baekhyun whined quietly and nodded, at the angle he sat in it just barely touched his prostate, enough to tease him.  
He felt full and wet and ready for Minseok, but he knew what the other had in mind now.  
Minseok grabbed his thigh and adjusted his chair for Baekhyun to come over. He hesitantly moved into his lap, his knees almost giving in on the way. He shuddered when he remembered how high it could go, but he resisted trying the toy out until today.  
Minseok went up another level once Baekhyun was straddling him and kept his gaze on the boy’s face as he reacted. With his other hand he slipped it under the sheer fabric of the robe and over the lace, a handful of ass in his palm as he massaged the boy and pressed the toy in deeper.  
Baekhyun gasped and shut his eyes, moving his weight on the other and grabbed onto his collar.  
“It’s so deep Minseok.” He whimpered, ever so slightly moving his hips for more.  
Another button and Baekhyun’s legs quivered, pressing his barely clothed crotch into Minseok’s to give the other a hint.  
Minseok moved his hand to the toy and grabbed the circular end of it, pulling it out a little before slowly pushing it back in.  
Baekhyun whined again, his head falling into Minseok’s neck as the headband began slipping off his head.  
“I-it works long distance too...” Baekhyun explained, attempting to fix the antlers with shaky hands.  
“So I can do this to you while I’m at work?” Minseok asked.  
“I hoped you’d ask that” he peaked back up and ground his hips again. Minseok let go of him and set the remote down.  
“Do you want me or the toy?” He asked quickly, already worked up too.  
“I want,” Baekhyun exhaled a breath he didn’t know he was holding, “I want to suck you off while it’s in me.” He said quickly, too turned on to be shy about it.  
Minseok licked his lips at the thought and went back into Baekhyun’s, kissing him deep and slowly. He lingered while Baekhyun lowered himself; he grabbed his jaw gently and looked into his glossy eyes while they were still close.  
“I’ll touch you when I think you’re ready, no cumming until then.” Minseok said, letting him go when he nodded.  
Baekhyun felt a wave of heat over him at the idea, this could be a long night unless Minseok was too horny.  
He secretly hoped he wasn’t.  
He went to his knees and got to work on Minseok quickly, the toy staying at the medium level for a while. Minseok noticed how adjusted he’d gotten to the vibration and went up another notch when Baekhyun’s mouth was on him.  
Baekhyun moaned around him and went deeper to compensate for the stationary toy, imagining he could have Minseok in his mouth and ass at the same time in his head.  
His tongue lapped at his cock when he broke for air, making a combination of shut eyes and deep eye contact with Minseok.  
Minseok wondered how much Baekhyun could take and noticed another button on the remote.  
The heart shaped icon made him curious and he pressed it.  
Baekhyun broke away and shuddered, his hand working Minseok while the toy began pulsing unevenly inside of him, occasionally hitting the right spot.  
“Minseok please,” He panted, kissing the swollen head the leaked precum as he was tortured.  
Minseok smirked at the sight and pressed it again, in complete lust at the way Baekhyun’s eyes rolled back. He let go and grabbed onto Minseok’s thigh as it pulsed fast and hard inside of him.  
Minseok watched his face shift in pleasure and swore he could’ve cum then if he didn’t press the button again, making it return to its monotonous state.  
“Th-That setting is m-“ He licked up his length after it lost attention, “My favorite,”  
“Mine too.” Minseok replied.  
Baekhyun was close, any sudden change would drive him insane and Minseok sensed that.  
He ran a hand through Baekhyun’s hair as he continued sucking him with fury, grabbing the locks and dragging his head down deep. He thrusted into his throat and gagged the boy. His other hand pressed the up arrow twice and Baekhyun moaned loudly on him, Minseok almost cumming from the feeling of his vibrating throat.  
He let him go and Baekhyun bobbed his head wildly, his eyes shut and leaking tears from the gagging as his own member followed in the thong, the red swollen tip wet and desperate against his stomach.  
“Make me cum Baekhyun.” Minseok demanded, relaxing his body as he gripped onto the remote with clammy hands.  
Baekhyun didn’t hesitate, sucking hard as he moved his head, sliding him in and out of his throat until his esophagus was slick with his seed. He licked and sucked all that was left off, somehow even more turned on at Minseok’s uneven breathing as his head tossed back.  
Minseok regained himself and stood, instructing Baekhyun to sit on his ankles.  
The younger hesitated with the toy in him, but complied as the harsh vibrations pushed right at his prostate with the new angle, he felt his stomach flutter with pleasure.  
Minseok pulled his clothes back on and met Baekhyun at his knees, remote in hand.  
“How close are you?” He asked. Slicking his own hair back to reveal a wet forehead and a better view of those sexy, sharp eyes.  
Baekhyun made a constrained noise and held onto Minseok’s strong thighs to keep from touching himself, “Very.” He said quickly.  
Minseok nodded and grabbed at his moist cock, playing with him beneath the lace.  
Baekhyun gave into his touch and closed his eyes as he moaned around him.  
“Thank you,” He panted, “C-Close,”  
Minseok understood and pressed the up button as much as he could, knowing it’s limit when Baekhyun yelled out his name.  
He pressed the heart button twice again, returning to that torturous fast pulse at it’s highest power.  
Baekhyun felt tears stream down his hot flushed cheeks as the toy simulated being pounded into and he trembled hard as Minseok’s hand stroked him at a dangerous pace.  
Minseok watched his face morph into a delicious and wet orgasm and Baekhyun came hard and thrusted his sore hips into his hand.  
The way his eyes went from rolling to staring at Minseok as tears fell and moved into overstimulation was the best thing he’d ever seen.  
Baekhyun was nearly numb and collapsed his weight onto Minseok, breathing hard and shaking until the toy turned off.  
Minseok lifted his hand to Baekhyun’s face, gazing at him as he licked each one of his cum coated digits. He sucked hard on each one and lapped up his palm, kissing down his wrist while he caught his breath.  
After he finished, Minseok grabbed a hold of the loose and wet fabric on him. He tugged him up and pulled him into an embrace on the floor, pulling the toy out of him while his hands were near.  
Baekhyun sighed in appreciation and hugged back, kissing the side of Minseok’s neck to express himself in his tired state.  
“Bed?” Minseok asked quietly in his ear, pulling him away to look into his eye again.  
Baekhyun nodded and attempted to stand on his own before Minseok scooped him up bridal style. Baekhyun truly appreciated it and held onto him tightly. He dragged the older into the bed with him, neither bothering to turn on a light.  
Baekhyun’s reindeer ears were long gone, and Minseok helped the clothing go too.  
Baekhyun didn’t remember how, but he fell asleep warm, clean, and bundled in Minseok’s chest as it rose and fell.  
All he wondered was,  
‘Was this his gift or mine?’

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all I barely proof read this so it probably is riddled with errors, I’ll try to fix them soon.  
> I wrote this on a whim because I’m bored.  
> Merry Christmas!  
> Feedback is always appreciated  
> [Tumblr](http://www.shinjibe.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/shinjibe)


End file.
